cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal
|body_transformation = Tribulation Immortal Three Characteristics Tribulation Immortal Life Force Tribulation Bone Reposing in the Void |special_abilities = Space manipulation |lifespan = +10,000,000 years (very few died of old age) |previousstage = Eighth Stage |nextstage = Eternal Life Being |stage = Ninth Stage |title = Tribulation Immortal }} Tribulation Immortal Realm (劫仙境界; jié xiān jìng jiè) is the ninth and highest cultivation levels. Types of Tribulation Immortals Pseudo-Tribulation Immortal Once a Tribulation Immortal successful transcended the Ninth Stage’s Tribulation of A Thousand Days, he still cannot be called a true Tribulation Immortal. For that he must first ‘repose his spiritual body within the void’, completing his Three Tribulation Immortal Characteristics. Ordinary Tribulation Immortal These are Tribulation Immortals that have yet to find their Way of Eternal Life or condense its embryonic form. Top Tribulation Immortal Top Tribulation Immortals are those that condensed a Way of Eternal Life's embryonic form. They are doomed to become Eternal Life Beings sooner or later. What they lack is time to accumulate energy. That particular energy is called Eternal Life Substance. Severed the Three Corpses Tribulation Immortal These are Tribulation Immortals that severed the three corpses and reached a realm called in immemorial times as «Weak – Eternal Life Being». When performed in the Ninth Stage, the «Severing the Three Corpses» method is able to let ordinary Tribulation Immortals to touch the realm of Eternal Life without the need of finding and treading a Way of Eternal Life. Ninth Stage Tribulation The Eight Promotes Ninth Tribulation is also known as the Ninth Stage Immortal Tribulation (九品仙劫; Jiǔ Pǐn Xiān Jié). The Ninth Stage Tribulation also widely known as the last and final tribulation a practitioner will transcend. This is due to Eternal Life Being not being considered as a true realm but just the upper half of the Ninth Stage. Any practitioner from All Heavens and Myriad Realms who will transcend the Ninth Stage Tribulation will be taken to the Heavenly Tribulation World or its Nine Serenities’ counterpart, the Demonic Tribulation World. It’s due to the strength and might of the tribulations that can destroy the world. Excluding the opening wave, there are three waves in the Ninth Stage Tribulation as follows: #Transforming Mortality into Immortality #Formation of Tribulation Bone #Tribulation of A Thousand Days Opening Wave: Reminder Heavenly Tribulation will start the tribulation by sending a ‘reminder’ attack of Eighth Stage rank strength. This attack is equal to a Heavenly Tribulation nuclear bomb blast. Any newly promoted Eighth Stage theoritically can resists this attack while a Ninth Stage Tribulation transcender should not be harmed even if he was lying down motionless. The then-Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Song Shuhang was the first ever in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World to die under this reminder attack. However, due to the place of promotion was near his immortal residence, it was thought that Eat Melon is the one who died instead. Transforming Mortality into Immortality Transforming Mortality into Immortality (化凡为仙; huà fán wèi xiān) is the first wave of the Ninth Stage Immortal Tribulation. During this wave, the transcender’s life force will be quickly consumed and he will die if he can’t find a new life source. Upon successfully finding it, the transcender will replacehis life force with Tribulation Life Force and have his original limited life span or mortality (凡; fán) increased to more than 10 million years, hence becoming an immortal (仙; xiān). As such, this wave also known as the Immortal Tribulation (仙劫; xiān jié). Formation of Tribulation Bone During this wave, a Tribulation Bone (劫骨; jié gǔ), also known as space shuttle pass (空间穿梭通行证; kōngjiān chuānsuō tōngxíngzhèng), will be formed inside the transcender’s body. Tribulation Bone is what gives Tribulation Immortals their space abilities. However, the prerequisite to condense the bone is at least Eighth Stage Profound Saint’s strength. Tribulation of A Thousand Days Tribulation of A Thousand Days (千日之劫; qiān rì zhī jié) is the third and final wave of tribulation with an over 80% failure rate. Just like its name, Tribulation of A Thousand Days will continue for about a thousand days, sometimes will be slightly longer, sometimes will be slightly short. If successfully transcended this wave, the transcender will emerge from the tribulation as an immortal, joining All Heavens and Myriad Realms strongest level cultivators. If failed, then the transcender will become flying ash, the body dies and the Way disappears, does not have the opportunity of resurrecting again. Ten Sides Extermination Tribulation Ten Sides Extermination Tribulation (十方绝灭劫; shí fāng juémiè jié) was a special characteristic of the Tribulation of A Thousand Day. Every ten days, the level of the Heavenly Tribulation will be increased. During these times, a wave of energy will be stored, leading to a Ten Sides Extermination Tribulation. Purple Night Divine Thunder It is said only when those with potential to bear the Mandate of Heaven’s was transcending the tribulation, the Purple Night Divine Thunder (紫宵神雷; zǐ xiāo shén léi) will appear. Third of the Tribulation Immortal Three Characteristics Life Star After successfully transcending the Ninth Stage Immortal Tribulation, the newly promoted Tribulation Immortal will condense a Life Star (本命星辰; Běnmìng Xīngchén) by using the principles. After this, the Tribulation Immortal’s strength no longer bound to his main body. Moreover, it’s very difficult to kill a Tribulation Immortal by striking his body. Calamity of Tribulation Immortal Death Tribulation Immemorial Era Tribulation Immortals will face the Tribulation Immortal’s Thousands upon Thousands Tribulations (劫仙千千劫; jié xiān qiān qiān jié). Calamity of Tribulation Immortal (劫仙之灾; jié xiān zhī zāi) Tomb of Tribulation Immortal During the Immemorial Era (太古时期; tàigǔ shíqí), Tribulation Immortals will build their own tomb, known as Tribulation Immortal’s Great Tomb (劫仙大墓; jié xiān dà mù) as a preparation for the Death Tribulation (死劫; sǐ jié). Should a Tribulation Immortal fail to transcend the tribulation, the tomb will be used to seal the Tribulation Immortal’s body, preventing the Tribulation Immortal from becoming a demon and bringing calamity to the world. According to the Third Nine Serenities Ruler, (Number) Path Lineage’s tradition of building their own tombs while they still alive most probably related with Tomb of Tribulation Immortals. Three Great Tribulation Immortal Characteristics A full-fledged Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal will obtain the ‘Three Great Tribulation Immortal Characteristics’ (三大劫仙特征; Sān Dà Jié Xiān Tèzhēng). #Tribulation Immortal Life Force (劫仙生机; Jié Xiān Shēngjī) #Space Tribulation Bone (空间劫骨; Kōngjiān Jié Gǔ) #Tribulation Immortal Void (劫仙虚空; Jié Xiān Xūkōng) Immortal Energy Immortal Energy (仙能; xiān néng) is the energy used by Tribulation Immortals. This energy is at least two ranks higher than the true qi (真气; zhēn qì) and spirit qi (灵气; líng qì) used by Seventh Stage or lower cultivators. Space Manipulation After obtaining the tribulation bone (劫骨; jié gǔ), a Tribulation Immortal is able to use the power of space as he desires. The most common usage of it is within the creation of Gate of Space (空间之门; kōngjiān zhī mén) for instant travels. The extent of this ability is currently unknown. However, as Any Goods Can Have was seen using Earth as a relay point to go to the Beast Realm, which means there are range limits or route for travelling using the Gate of Space. A space gate also is a straight line connection from Point A to Point B. Another usage is found within attack-type magecraft, which allows users to cause massive destruction by either collapsing or compressing space itself. The most famous example was the «''Compressed Space Explosion Secret Technique» created by the Holy Man himself. Changing Heaven At any given time, there can be only one ‘Heaven’. The Current Heaven (当今的天; ''Dāngjīn de Tiān) must withdraw from the position first before a New Heaven (新天; Xīn Tiān) can replace it. Whenever the incumbent bearer about to withdraw from its position, the transition period will be known as ‘'Changing Heaven'’ (变天; Biàn Tiān). During this period, Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings will shun the world. Those who didn't manage to shun in time will be pursued and ultimately destroyed by the Heavenly Thunder (天雷; Tiān Léi). However, there are some time gap before their presence were noted by the Heaven. Vying for the Heavenly Way Once the position of the Heavenly Way is vacated, Eternal Life Beings and top Tribulation Immortals will vie among themselves to be the next Heavenly Way. Although the top contenders for the position of Heavenly Way are usually Eternal Life Beings, Tribulation Immortals can also partake in the struggle. Seventh Heavenly Way was merely a newly promoted Tribulation Immortal when he proved the Way. Trivia This realm was erroneously translated as Ninth Stage Tribulation Transcender by Godbrandy. Every cultivator from Third Stage or above is a ‘tribulation transcender’ (渡劫者; dù jié zhě) whenever they are having a breakthrough to the next stage. Category:Cultivation